You're My Only Home
by Pinkflutterby
Summary: Circumstance brings Joey back to Capeside, back to the memories of her past life and back to her first love. Feedback...good!
1. Default Chapter

_**You're my only home.**_

**Epilogue**

So what if I ran?

I was a scared, 16 year old with no idea what the boy I was in love with was doing. Was he kissing me to keep me in Capeside or because he wanted me?

I still remember the unsure look in his eyes when I questioned his motives. That spoke volumes to me. Almost falling down the ladder and racing to my boat, my indecisive mind had been made up.

Paris was an experience. Not one best repeated. As much as I though that running there would make things easier, because no one knew who I was, it was actually made worse by it. All the kids that had also gone knew who I was and they kindly shared it with all the other students when we reached Paris.

I suppose the only comfort was I didn't know what they were saying behind my back, my comprehension of the French language being almost nil. My host family couldn't speak English and I had been paired with the French equivalent of Abby. Outgoing, loud, bullying. Once the first week of pleasantries was over she changed towards me, insisting I didn't talk to her in school or at home.

When my feet touched American soil again 7 months later I was actually relieved to be back in Capeside. Granted, everything had changed. I was prepared for the sight of my family's restaurant burned to the ground, that my father was back behind bars and that my sister had started plans to turn a derelict house into a B&B.

Seeing the Leery house empty and bored up hurt. The ladder was gone, the doors locked and all the memories stripped from inside was something I wasn't quite prepared for.

'Dawson's parents divorced. Gail got a job in Philadelphia and took Dawson with her. Mitch lives in this grotty flat by the harbour. I'm sorry sis.' Bessie had said, patting me on the back before leaving me alone in our unfamiliar house.

School didn't get better. I didn't ever really make the friends that everyone had assured me I would. The only person I really got to know was Jack. He saved me in some respects. I kept a healthy banter with Pacey, nodded at Jen in the hall but no one could replace Dawson.

In all ways.

I never really got the nerve to ask Mitch about him, so scared that he was still mad with me. Mitch, for his part, never really asked either. He greeted me the same as any other student returning from a long summer away. Dawson never came home. Mitch always went to him. Looking back on it now it was obvious he wanted to spend as much time with Gail as he did Dawson.

And suddenly I was graduating. Standing in front of the crowd, seeing Bessie smiling proudly as I started my valedictorian speech, the sun beaming down on me. It was the perfect day.

And then college whizzed past me. I had gotten a scholarship with Worthington College in Boston, a special deal for taking a teaching relating course. It meant I had to teach when I graduated, not that I was thinking that too clearly when I signed up for it.

4 Years of studying art history and how to convey it to others wrapped up in a large party, a gift of a car from Bessie and Bodie and a slight feeling that I hadn't enjoyed it as much as I should have. My room mate, Audrey, certainly had. Having taken her to rehab on almost a yearly basis, she still managed to graduate with a degree in Musical Theatre.

'I'm going to London babe. You coming?' she had said, waving two tickets at me.

'You're kidding right? What the hell am I going to do in London?' I had said, taking the first class ticket from her hand and closely inspecting it.

'Whatever you want! See it as my parent's way of saying thank you for making sure I didn't die during my college years. I have an apartment all set for us. Even if you come for just a week bunny, it's the best offer you've had!'

The sad thing was, she was right. Handing back the keys to my car to Bessie, kissing her on the cheek and smiling bravely I headed off for another foreign adventure.

Except I loved London. I understood the language, I had no real responsibilities and I got to see some of the most amazing things. Audrey got a steady role as a dancer in a west end show and I, on impulse, ended up working for the Tate Modern as a researcher and tour guide.

One week turned into 2 weeks, which swiftly turned into 5 months which inexplicably turned into 2 years. London finally freed me to be someone I never thought I could be.

Me.

And then, I got the phone call that ended all of it.

'Joey, I've got a letter from the Association of the Future Teachers of America. It says you have to start working in a high school in the next 4 months or face having to pay them your entire college tuition.' I remember the dread in my heart when she read those words to me. I knew that my wage was never going to cover huge payments for college.

So, with a heavy heart and an even heavier suitcase I came home. Luckily, Jack worked at Capeside High and got me an interview with the principle for an available job.

And so here I am. 25, living back with her sister, broke and home sick for a country which was never suppose to be my home. Worst of all, I'm back in the place which made me the shell of a person I had been for most of my life. No amount of make up and stylish clothes would cover up the fact that I was 15 again, walking up the familiar steps in my home town.

Ready for my first day at School.


	2. Chapter 2

1.

'So, this is your classroom Joey,' the principle opened the door to the musty, old room. Joey remembered it well. Her own experience with art was nurtured here, all those years ago. Yellowing dust sheets draped over the desks and aging easels, paint splattered over the floors and chairs.

'Sorry about the state of the place. It hasn't been used for almost 5 years. Cuts in budget meant we had to close certain subjects either partly or completely. Luckily, with the support from the scheme you're part of, we can re-open the art, drama, music and media departments.'

'So there are more new starters?' Joey turned around to look at the principle. Mr Philips, or Mike as he has insisted on being called, was one of the new breed of principles coming out of the education system. He was young, idealistic and enthusiastic. His enthusiasm had, of yet, not rubbed off onto Joey who was still resenting the fact she was here.

'Yes. The music and drama departments were opened last year by Melissa and Geoff but the media department has a new teacher today as well…umm I can't quite remember his name, something unusual… but you'll meet him later. I'll let you get settled in. Here is an order form for some basic supplies, pens and such, and the boxes in the corner are you're new text books. We have a meeting at 12 in the main hall so I'll see you there,' Joey leaned over and shook his hand.

He was cute, far too enthusiastic but cute.

The old wooden door shut and another layer of dust fell from the old shelves and on to the floor.

'Cough cough…well, that's a great start,' she muttered, walking over to the windows and opening as many as she could.

It took almost 2 hours but eventually the room seemed to be more alive. All the dust sheets were gone and the new books were on the shelves.

The room didn't look too bad, the walls were still bare but she knew in a few weeks they would be full of student art work. Nevertheless, she had started an inspiration wall at the end of the classroom, a couple of postcards from London and a few prints of her favourite works sat along side a program from Audrey's current show. She had added a note to say that the students could join in whenever they wanted. It was something she was taught at college but she always had her doubts about it, remember what had happened all those years ago when her own unity mural was vandalised.

'Knock knock,' a voice said from the door. Turning around she saw Jack, polo shirt and khaki draped, a pot plant in one hand and a smile on his face.

'Hey!' Joey smiled widely as she walked towards him, arms outstretched.

'Hey stranger! Don't come see me when you came back then?' Jack put the pot plant down and embraced his old friend warmly.

'I'm sorry, no excuse. Completely monopolised by my sister.' Joey pulled away and took a good look at her friend. He looked mature but not older. Granted she hadn't seen him since High School graduation but had been talking to him via e-mail for years. Every time she set out to visit him something had happened, she had a paper to finish, an Audrey to bail out of jail, her sister needed her. So the two had become the modern equivalent of pen friends.

'My god Joey, you've grown up. What happened to the hair tucking little girl I last saw all those years ago?'

'She got her heart broken repeatedly, had to live life on the edge vicariously through her room mate and then moved halfway across the world to find some peace. But apart from that, she's fine.'

Jack took a long look at her. She did look her age, her hair now falling into a tousled bun around her face. It was red, a colour he had never seen her with before. She was dressed casually, the preparation day not having a dress code, but he could tell it was fashionable.

'So, I see you've brought a little life back to this room. In the spirit of that I brought you this,' he picked up the pot plant again and thrust it into her hands.

'Thank you. You know that I kill these things for sport right?' Joey joked, placing it on her desk next to the apple that Alex had given her earlier that day.

'I remember the project involving the spider plants when we were 17! You know that the teacher you traumatised, Miss Jenkins, still works here?'

'You're joking right! Oh god, I might have to escape now,' she lowered herself onto the edge of her desk, Jack sitting next to her.

'Not a chance, I've missed you too much. So is Capeside all you remembered and more?'

'Oh yeah. Small, provincial, full of gossips.' Joey joked, looking up and seeing her postcard of London. Her heart ached slightly.

'It's not that bad. I mean, if it were do you think I would be here?'

'I know. I still can't understand why you left New York though.' Joey turned around and saw his face drop.

'Well ugly break ups, my sister selfishly moving to Boston and the slow disintegration of my friendship with Jen aside, I just wanted to come home. Sad huh?'

'Not at all,' she took his hand 'you never did tell me what happened between you and Jen,'

'Let's just say my ugly break up with Sam and Jen's friendship were more connected that I had led you to believe.' Jack looked down at his hand, encased in Joey's delicate hand.

'Oh Jack, I'm so sorry.'

'Well, it's what you get for dating a man who is obsessed with your roommate. They're supposed to be very happy according to all consumer reports. But I'm over it. What about you miss, any long distance romance going on?'

Joey took a deep breath. 'No, unless you count London as a person. I dated, you know, but nothing serious. London men are…very self obsessed. It's not all that Bridget Jones had cracked it up to be,'

'If it's any conciliation, American men tend to be just as bad,' Jack giggled and jumped to his feet. 'But enough! We have an hour before the big welcome back to school meeting. Fancy a spot of lunch?'

'Yeah, that would be wonderful!' Joey hopped off the desk and linked her arms with him, grabbing her hand bag and closing the door behind her.

'Welcome back, teachers of Capeside High!'

Applause rang around the hall as Jack and Joey quickly ducked into their seats near the front of the hall. They were late, having become so engrossed in playing catch up they forgot the time. Mike nodded at them sternly and then continued.

'This year is shaping up to be our best year ever. We have reinstated almost all of our extra curricular activities and all of our departments, so I am depending on all of the staff to make these new members feel welcome and to help in any way they can. We will introduce them in a moment but first, coach Leery wants to say a few words on behalf of the sports department.'

Joey clapped loudly as he got to the podium, his frame as large and intimidating as ever. He caught sight of Joey and Jack and waved at them, a smile on his face.

'Well welcome back, new and old. We have a fight on our hands this year with the new programme that the state has introduced. All sport participants need to hold a B grade average of they are being booted off any teams they are on. So I need the entire faculty to help target possible problems and make me aware, so that tutoring and support can be arranged for these particular students. I'm sure together we can tackle this new legislation. Thank you,'

Applause rang out again for the popular coach. After almost an hour of notices and important announcements, Mike returned to the podium.

'So, that's about it…Oh…Almost forgot. I need to introduce our new staff members. Firstly we have another member of the college tuition fee scheme. She is also an alumnus of these very halls. She studied at the prestigious Worthington in Boston and has just finished two years working for the leading art museum in Europe, Tate modern in London. Please welcome the new head of art history, Miss Joey Potter.

The crowd appalled, Mitch getting to his feet and smiling widely. Mike gestured Joey to get up. She turned to Jack, rolling her eyes and then got to her feet, waving shyly at the assembled crowd. She got back into her seat as quickly as possible; ignoring the mocking look that Jack was giving her.

'and our next new starter also comes from the same programme. He studied film and media at NYU and comes to us straight from 2 years of teaching at New York High school. Please welcome Dawson Leery,'

Joey's heart stopped. She turned to face Jack who was smiling and clapping.

'You knew!' she hissed

'Of course I knew. I also knew if I told you, you wouldn't come back,'

Jack smiled at Joey's scowling face, winking at her and then turning around to see where Dawson had been sitting.

Standing on the far side of the hall, dress in a simple blue shirt and green chords was the boy she had loved most of her life. His hair was longer than she had last seen it, curling slightly with length and he looked tired but it was defiantly him.

It was her Dawson.


	3. Chapter 3

2.

Joey's heart beat through her chest, so violently that she was certain that everyone could see it. She hadn't seen him since they were kids, the man she was certain she would have her life with.

He was everything she knew he would become. Physically, his presence excited her but the concept that they could become friends again scared her beyond all recognition.

His head swung around and his gaze met hers.

His blue piercing eyes burned through hers and the rest of the world seemed to disappear. A small smile crept across his face and he nodded towards her.

'Joey…Joey,' Jack said, tugging her arm.

Her daydream broken, she turned to Jack. He was pointing towards the stage, where an impatient Mike was waiting for everyone's full attention.

'Please be sure to search both of these new staff members out and make them welcome. Well, that's all. Classes start tomorrow at 9.00am sharp, those with hall room duties 8.30, so I hope everyone has a wonderful year.' He finished his speech and stood down from the podium, the assembled crowd applauding lightly. The hall started to empty, groups of teachers whispering to themselves as they left.

Joey took to her feet, ready to give Jack a stern lecture on not sharing information when she was interrupted by Mitch calling from across the hall.

'Joey? Jack. Come here for a second,' Mitch beckoned.

'You could have told me, warned me!' Joey hissed, as Jack took her hand and led her towards Mitch and Dawson.

'I didn't think I needed to, what with you not being a 15 year old girl madly in love with her best friend anymore.' He said, smiling over his shoulder to her.

'_That's what you think Jack.'_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly, Joey went from self assured young woman to the shy 15 year old she had felt like most of her life. It was almost like she had walked into a time warp. There was not denying that he had grown into a handsome man. His build had changed, muscles where baby fat had been.

'Jack, long time no see!' Mitch said, grabbing his hand and shaking it firmly.

'Mitch, great to see you. How was the summer?'

'You know, family keeps you busy. Joey! I haven't seen you in years. Come here,' he held her arms out and Joey sunk into his arms.

'Hi Mr Leery,' she said as she pulled away, trying to ignore the intense stare she was receiving from Dawson as he greeted Jack.

'Please Joey, its Mitch now. We are colleagues.'

An uncomfortable silence rested heavily on top of the conversation, Joey desperately not looking at Dawson while he fidgeted.

'Ummm, I better get back to setting the department up. Basketballs don't inflate themselves. Could I possibly borrow the skills of my ex star player?' Mitch said, winking at his co-conspirator.

'At once Coach. I'll see you two later, maybe for a drink?'

Joey and Dawson both nodded, watching as the only buffer to the inevitable conversation they were going to have left the room.

Silence. Neither of them able to say anything, neither of them sure what to say.

'Long time no see huh?' Joey started playfully, looking up and seeing the boy she used to know smiling at her.

'Yeah…,'

They both looked at each other, the awful silence returning.

'This is ridiculous, come here' Dawson held his arms open for a hug.

Joey smiled her croaked smile and moved forward, resting her chin on his shoulder. She closed her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around his body. He felt different, really different. Not in a bad way though, just different. He squeezed her lightly and pulled away.

'Still feels weird huh?' Dawson said, seeing how uncomfortable Joey seemed to be.

'Just slightly, yeah.' Joey could feel herself turning red.

'It feels like a lifetime since I've seen you,'

'It has been. 10 years since I went to Paris…' Joey stopped in her tracks. The one thing that has always rested on her mind was how he felt about her leaving. She assumed that because he never tried to contact her, he had removed her from his life.

Like she had with him.

'How was that by the way?' Dawson fidgeted slightly.

'Honestly? Dreadful, the worst thing I've ever done in my life.'

'Oh…not the answer I was expecting. I hope London was better,' He seem to soften at his change of subject.

'London was amazing. I loved it.'

'New York wasn't half bad either. I can't believe I was there for so long before I realised Jack was there…'

'How is that possible?…' Joey began.

'Hmm, sorry to interrupt but we need to clean the hall before tomorrow.' The janitor interrupted, pointing to the cleaning team waiting patiently on the other side of the room.

'Sure sorry.' Dawson said, guiding Joey gently towards the door. She felt his rough hands on her arm and couldn't deny the shivers it had sent down her spine.

The two walked slowly, side by side out of the room.

'Are you done for the day?' Dawson said as they approached the exit.

'Yeah, just about. What you have in mind?'

'Catch up? We could go for a walk, see what the town had turned into?'

'Yeah, sounds good.' Joey smiled, as the old feelings began to resurface.

'_Fight them Joey, fight them,' _she told herself

'And so that's how I ended up in London.' Joey took a sip of her coffee. They had spent an uncomfortable 20 minutes walking down Main Street, looking at shops that hadn't changed since they were kids until Dawson suggested a coffee. Once settled Joey recounted all the events that had led her back to Capeside.

'Wow. There's a plot even I couldn't write. Do you miss it?'

'It was the first place I felt I truly belonged so yeah, I do miss it. And I miss Audrey, as crazy as she is. But I am here now.' She took another sip of her coffee. 'So what about you? Why are you back?'

'Well I stayed in Capeside until the week before you got back from Paris. Mum got offered a job and we had to move to Philly, the settlement in the divorce meant I couldn't stay with Dad. However he kept visiting more and more and on the day I graduated High School they told me they were back together, mostly 'cause of Lily,'

'Lily?'

'My little sister. They had a wild night of passion together and she was the result. Dad had to quit his job here and race to Philly to care for her during the pregnancy. Here…'

'Wow, she's cute.' Joey smiled, looking at the little girl hoisted up on Dawson's shoulders. They both had the same smile.

'She's named after your mom. Dad and Mom said they wouldn't have it any other way,'

'Wow…that's really…wow. So what then, what after high school?'

'I got accepted to NYU on a film director's degree, living with some friends in a tiny apartment. I stupidly didn't think that Jen might have come home or that Jack had come with her, so I never looked for them, so I was pretty lonely. And then I met Susan,'

'She your girlfriend?' Joey felt her pulse racing at the thought.

'My wife, she was my wife.'

Joey's heart dropped.

'You got married?'

'Bit of a shock huh? We got married just after I graduated college. I got a job working with an advertising agency in New York, being an in house director for commercials. Not exactly what I wanted to do but I figured that it would be a first step. Happiest days of my life.' Dawson looked away, avoiding Joey's persistence gaze.

'Do you mind telling me what happened?' Joey prodded.

'Breast cancer. She refused treatment.'

Joey saw the pain in his face, heard it in his voice. She knew what that disease did the people, did to families.

'I'm so sorry Dawson, why did she refuse treatment, if you don't mind me asking?'

'She was pregnant and didn't want to harm the baby. 5 days after she had given birth, she slipped away.'

'You have a…'

'…a girl, a little girl.' Dawson pulled out his wallet again and picked out a picture from his wallet. A little girl with brown eyes and a shock of blond hair starred back at her. 'She's called Mackenzie,'

'Dawson…I don't know what to say…I'm so sorry,'

'That's why I came home. Dad wanted to move the family back to Capeside permanently, take his job back and keep a closer eye on the restaurant. I couldn't cope with being alone in our apartment and I was making no money with the advertising agency with all the time I was taking off to care for Mackenzie. Dad got Jack to come and see me and he said that they were looking for a media teacher. So I thought why not?'

'But wait, didn't Mike say you were part of the same Ed course as me?'

'That was Dad's bright idea. I didn't want everyone being all 'poor Dawson, couldn't make it as a film director'. So he said that because Capeside was one of the schools that were part of the program we could just add me into it, Mike agreed and so we lied. The truth is, this is my first time teaching too. I took an intensive top up course during the summer but I have no clue what I am doing,'

'That makes two of us. So does your mom look after the baby?'

'Most of the time. The rest of it she is in daycare. It's just nice having some company. She beautiful and I love her more than anything in the world, but you can't have a stimulating conversation with an 8 month old baby. I know it can't last forever and that, eventually, I need to move out on my own but…I like having someone to talk to when I get home…it's what I miss the most,' Dawson's eyes misted over slightly.

Joey hesitated, unsure what to do or say. But then she saw a tear roll down his face and her instincts cut in,

'Hey, you need to talk, I can do that for you,' she reached across the table and grabbed his hand. 'Don't get me wrong, I'm too old to climb through that window and sit around talking in unpronounceable 5 syllable words but if you call me, I'll come over. Deal?' she said earnestly, reaching up and brushing away the tear on his cheek.

'Deal. You could give the window a go though, maybe for old time's sake?' he laughed, looking at her with one eyebrow raised.

She laughed, smiling widely. 'Maybe if you ask me very nicely.'

'Then it's a deal.' He gripped her hand and looked her in the eyes. 'Thanks Joey, I'm so glad you're here,'

She closed her hands around his and smiled back. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. chapter 4

So sorry for the delay in this. It's a combination of working too much and having writers block. Luckily both of them are now under control, so here is an update to this story. Expect an update for night swimming in the next week! Please review.

Half-Life

The creek stirred quietly in the late summer sun. She could see a group of school kids playing in the warm water, splashing each other and laughing at their last day of summer.

God she wished she was young again. Maybe everything would have turned out differently if she could go back.

'You're quiet…you okay?'

Joey shook her head and looked around to her driving companion. Jack smiled back warmly, but cautiously, at her. She had just screamed at him for what felt like an eternity.

'Yeah I'm…nervous. I haven't been back to this house since I was 15. And I'm meeting his baby for the first time. It's a little overwhelming.'

'I'm sure he feels the same way Joey. Just remember why we are doing this. To get him out of the house. He needs us.'

_He needs you._

Joey looked back out onto the creek, tracing the familiar turns to the secluded spot she had spent most of her childhood. The large trees which surrounded the house filtered the sunlight into speckled dots across the driveway and finally the front lawn as they pulled up to Leery House.

Joey looked over into what was Grams House. The new owners had certainly let it go to rack and ruin. The wonderful screen porch was littered with huge holes and it had long since lost its immaculate white and blue paint scheme.

'Does anyone even live their anymore?' Joey asked, pulling herself out of the car reluctantly.

'Nah. The owners used to come home ever summer but they got divorced and so, according to rumour, they have just let it go to waste. It's a shame. Grams is fuming about the whole thing,'

'Why doesn't she come home?'

'She couldn't manage a house like that all by herself. And Jen…'

'…doesn't want to come back. It's okay Jack.' Joey ran her hand up and down Jack's arms, still clutching onto the steering wheel tightly.

'Yeah.' Jack said quietly, loosening his grip on the wheel with her touch.

'There you are!' Gail's voice filled the air. Joey looked over and saw her standing on the porch steps. Her hair was as big and fluffy as ever, baby sick on her shoulder and a smile on her face.

As Joey and Jack climbed out of the car, she made her way towards her, her arms open wide to greet them.

'My darling girl.' She said, pulling Joey into her arms and holding her tightly.

'Hello Mrs Leery,' Joey said, closing her eyes slightly and taking in her familiar aroma. Her mind was instantly transported back to a world of long, hazy summers and cold lemonade on the dock.

'Let me take a look at you,' Gail said, pulling away and spinning Joey around. 'Wow, I can't believe how much you've grown,'

'What did you expect Gail? Joey to still be 15?' Jack said, placing a kiss on Gail's cheek as he walked pass her into the house.

'Yes I did actually.' She wrapped her arm around Joey's shoulder and led her into the house 'It's my way of not admitting my babies have all grown up,' she whispered conspiratorially in Joey's ear.

The house was alive with noise, so much more so than when Joey was a child. But then, there were two more children in the house than there where then. She could hear a television, some excited shouting and some music.

'You've kinda come around at the worst time noise wise,' Gail explained, leading her into the family room.

'How so?'

'Well, my family are…'

'YES!' a shout came up from the assembled crowd in front of the television. Mitch was there, with a small blond girl jumping on the sofa and Jack. The television was showing English soccer highlights.

'…I was about to say, my family are obsessed with soccer at the moment. I have no idea who is playing or…'

'Is it Arsenal vs. Manchester United?' Joey asked, touching Jack on the shoulder as her lowered himself back onto the sofa.

'Yeah, Manchester are kicking ass!' Jack said high fiving the girl who continued to jumping.

'How did you know that? I didn't have you down for a soccer fan?' Gail said, giving Jack a stern look for the use of his language.

' A combination of living five minutes from Arsenal's home ground and a very football obsessed flatmate,' Audrey had taken on one of her boyfriends obsessions when she was forced to spend an entire season watching it and gradually started to enjoy it.

'It's soccer Joey, not football,' Mitch said, taking a handful of popcorn.

'Sorry Mitch, the English invented it so it's football. Incidentally, only people who don't live in Manchester support Man U.' Joey joked around, looking over and seeing the little girl looking at her strangely.

'Who are you?' she asked, bouncing off the sofa and hiding behind her mother's leg.

'I'm Joey. Are you Lily?' Joey said, getting down on her knee's so she could offer her her outstretched hand.

'Yeah. You Dawson's friend?' Lily said, nervously moving forward and taking Joey's hand.

'Yes, I am. And you must be the little sister I hear so much about,' Joey said, slowly shaking Lily's hand and letting it go.

'Dawson's upstairs with the baby if you want to see him. It's the same room, do you remember the way?' Mitch said, scooping Lily up in his arms in a fit of giggles.

_Do I remember the way? I've only been dreaming about it for the last 10 years. _

'Yeah, I think I can figure it out,' Joey said, making her way to the stairs and trying to ignore the smirk on Jack's face.

She slowly made her way up the stairs. The seventh step creaked reassuringly under her feet, just like it always had. The fresh coat of paint on the walls had made little difference to the feeling of the house. It still felt like the house she had left behind all those years ago.

New and old framed pictures littered the walls. One's of Dawson's graduation, some of the Leery's remarriage, some of Lily as a baby. And then one she wasn't expecting to see.

There she was, all 8 years of scowling tomboy, Dawson's arm wrapped around her and the two of them grinning like their lives depending on it. In the background stood her mom and Gail, laughing at their insane children. She could see from the picture that her mother was already starting to get sick.

'As I remember it, I had to tickle you to smile for that picture,' Dawson's voice came from behind her.

'Doubtful. I was always such a happy child,' Joey said, turning and smiling.

'YES!' another cry went up from downstairs.

'You don't appear to share your family's obsession with sport?' she said, walking along the landing to meet him outside his closed bedroom door.

'Yeah, well I've kinda been too busy to watch soccer tonight. Come in,' He said, opening the door.

His room was almost identical to how it was that night she ran away all those years ago. The posters were gone, replaced by less tatty framed versions but you could see the heart of a Spielberg fan still beat there. His childhood props replaced by film text books and framed photos of his family and friends.

And there she was. Sitting in her cot, attempting to bite the ear off Dawson's raggedy ET doll, was his daughter. Her brown eyes seemed to burn through Joey the same way Dawson's used to. She continued to chew until she saw Dawson behind Joey and stuck her arms up in the air.

'Dada…' she waved wildly.

'Okay honey,' Dawson said, walking over and picking her up out of her cot. 'It's time you met the most important person in my life at the moment. Joey, this is Mackenzie.'

Joey froze. She was so nervous but couldn't understand it. Dawson walked closer until Mackenzie's little bare leg pressed against her arm.

'Hey there button,' Joey said nervously, taking the little girl's hand in hers. The baby gripped onto it tightly, still waving her arms frantically like she was trying to fly. She started to chatter excitedly in baby babble.

'Well, you seem to have a fan.' Dawson said, desperately trying to keep a hold of her as she jumped in his arms.

'No, I'm terrible with children.' She said, trying to pull her hand away slightly but the little girl had a firm grip.

'You're joking right? From what I remember you were excellent with Alex,' Dawson said, trying to switch arms but failing.

'That was a long time ago…' Joey said quietly, trying not to laugh as Dawson struggled with his energetic daughter.

'Well…It's…Would…I'm sorry, can you take her, she doesn't seem to want me.'

'Me? No I…' but before she could protest any further the girl had jumped into her arms and was playing with the stone necklace around Joey's neck, still babbling but without the jumping.

'See, you're a natural. Could you watch her for a second, I just need to finish getting ready? I swear she is conspiring to stop me leaving the house.' Dawson said, kissing the baby on the head before grabbing a clean shirt and heading out to the bathroom.

'But I…' Joey started but he was gone.

She looked down at the bundle of blond in her arms and couldn't help but melt. This little girl was more Dawson than she could have imagined. As she tried to pull herself up onto Joey's chest further, Joey sat down on the bed, hoping that it might steady her beating heart. The girl pulled herself onto her two unsteady feet and ran her chubby hands over Joey's face, like she was examining her.

'So, young lady. What now?' Joey said, just before Mackenzie grabbed her lips.

'He ha!' the baby said triumphantly.

'Ma ma, mery munny,' Joey muffled.

Mackenzie squealed with excitement at the joke she had pulled, letting go of Joey's lips and clapping, causing herself to fall backwards.

'Whoa!' Joey said, catching the baby before she fell back any further.

This only caused Mackenzie to laugh harder and louder. Joey pulled her back towards her and then let her fall slightly more, watching the excitement grow on her face.

'Whoa!' she said again, before catching her. Mackenzie's giggling must have been infectious because before long Joey was laughing too.

Dawson watched from the door, un-noticed by the pair of them. He laughed to himself as he watched Joey contort her face to please his child.

_She looks so different, but the same. I can't understand it_ he thought to himself. _She is still so beautiful._

Then a wave of guilt started to wash over him. Guilt for looking at another woman, guilt for laughing.

Guilt for still being alive.

Joey started to get to her feet and threw Mackenzie slightly in the air, making her squeal even further. When she caught her, she saw Dawson in the doorway.

'See, I told you would be fine,' he said, walking towards them and taking Mackenzie in his arms. She struggled but yawned, signalling the end of playtime.

'It wasn't me, it was all her.' Joey took the little girls' hand and kissed it, causing the pair of them to smile. 'Consider myself a babysitter if you need it,'

'Don't throw that around lightly, there is every chance I will take you up on that one.' Dawson said, lowering the almost sleeping baby into her cot.

'Well she seems to be a very easy baby,'

'Say that again at 3 in the morning when she wakes up,' Dawson turned the musical mobile on and motioned Joey to lower the lights. He turned the baby monitor on and grabbed the handset.

'Okay, Daddy and Aunt Joey are going out so we don't go crazy. You okay with that?' the baby slowly closed her eyes and grabbed at her ET.

'Night baby girl,' he said, kissing her gently on the forehead.

He turned and Joey was already out of the door, waiting on the landing for him. He walked quietly and pulled the door ajar.

'How did you do that?'

'Well living with a baby in the house for most of my teenage years, I learnt a thing or two about leaving a room quietly,' Joey said, walking along the landing towards the stairs.

'No, get her onside. She's not usually so welcoming to strangers. She must really like you,' Dawson said, pulling his jacket on as he followed her down the stairs.

'No idea must be a woman thing.'

Entering the family room, Dawson threw the baby monitor at his mother and patted Jack on the head.

'Okay, she is changed, feed and asleep. So no more screaming okay?' Dawson said, picking up his keys and phone from the kitchen table.

'I have done this parenting thing before Dawson,' Mitch said, getting to his feet.

'Yeah and look how I turned out. I should be home by midnight mom. Call if you have any problems.'

'Just go have fun Dawson, you deserve it,' Gail said, hugging him and then pushing him towards the backdoor.

'Bye Mrs Leery, bye Mr Leery,' Joey called out as she opened the door.

'See you soon dear,' Gail said, waving as both her and jack jumped into the car.

'You know her special blanket is in the wash if she wants it. Oh, and I have made up some…' Dawson started before Gail kissed him on the cheek and pushed him out of the house.

'Go! Before I get angry Dawson.' She said, closing the door behind him.

'So, where too?' Joey said, leaning over from the back seat.

'I know a place you might be interested in,' Jack said, starting the car.

'Well, it's on you so you're the boss,' she said, falling back into her seat.

'Ready Dawson?' Jack asked, seeing that Dawson was still looking at the house.

'As I'm ever going to be,' he said, looking up at his window.

_God I'm not ready for this. _

But before he could protest the car was already moving away from the house and out into the evening.


End file.
